


Yamza Drabbles.

by Ph0zi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Yamza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph0zi/pseuds/Ph0zi
Summary: Yamza ideas that had been floating in my head a while.
Relationships: Frieza/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yamcha is taken by Freeza.   
> Freeza tries to turn Yamcha against his friends and is somewhat successful.

  
  
  
  


Yamcha is startled awake from his afternoon nap by his intercom beeping and quickly gets up to answer it "This better be important." Yamcha grumbled to himself. 

He attempted to quickly fix his hair and wipe the tired from his eyes and slammed the answer button on the intercom.

"Yes, what is it." Yamcha answered calmly but was failing to keep the annoyance out of his tone. It was his day off damn it and he wasn't expecting anyone to bother him today.

A nervous looking alien woman popped up on his screen. "Lord Freeza wishes for an audience with you, sir. In the meeting room." Sweat beading down her red face.

 _'Shit, what the fuck could he want'_ Yamcha's worry and annoyance reflected on his face. "I'll be down there in a minute…" he sighed and turned off the intercom on his end. 

His room was small, but relatively comfortable featuring a main room and one small but functional bathroom, His bed sat in the corner of the room with a desk right next to it and a kitchenette which was by the front door, he usually ate in the canteen but cooking was a nice option if he wasn't in the mood. 

He walked up and grabbed the uniform that was hung from the bathroom door and held it at arm's length.

God he hated this thing.

It was typical Freeza Force armour with a short cape pinned to the back reaching his waist and a slightly uncomfortable form fitting undershirt but that wasn't the worst part, that honour was reserved for those fucking battle shorts which made him very self conscious and chafed like a bastard when it got hot.

Yamcha quickly got dressed into his uniform and then left.

Yamcha entered through the sliding doors steeling his nerves as he walked in, it was a decent sized room with a fixed metal round table in the middle of the room covered with buttons and switches that still baffled him from time to time. 

Freeza was sitting in his usual spot at the other end of the room in his hover chair, focused onto the hologram projection coming from the table before acknowledging Yamcha's presence and looking directly at him with those piercing red eyes. 

"Take a seat I won't be long" 

"So Yamcha~, if I am remembering correctly and my understanding of earth time is spot on then today would make it i guess, the 3rd year you've been under my employ hm~."

Three years…

Yamcha's eyes widened at that realisation and balled his fists. 

Has it really been that long? 

  
  


"You mean when you kidnapped me and my friend Puar?" Yamcha spat.

"Bah...details, details. " he waved dismissively and spoke in a jovial tone but the glare he gave Yamcha was an unspoken warning.

Yamcha tensed and bit the inside of his cheek, his bitter outburst had shocked himself... he'd usually try to not respond to Freeza's goading but that comment had really pissed him off. 

"I-I apologise for my sudden outburst Lord Freeza." Yamcha shot up and bowed.

"You're forgiven, please sit back down." Freeza smirked.

_That smug bastard…_

"Now. Before your little outburst I wanted to talk about your exemplary service and potential promotion."

\---

"Then where are those supposed friends now hm~... in these past years I have not detected any strong ki signatures, no foreign ships have been sighted near any of my planets and none of my ships have been reported stolen from my own army.

And if i remember rightly, which i often do, you weren't even considered to participate in the tournament of power." 

Yamcha flinched at that.

"And from what I gathered from the very brief exchange we had during the celebration after the tournament, they don't respect you. Not in the way I do anyway, Captain." 

Freeza placed his elbows on the table and crossed his fingers together. 

"You're wrong! D- don't you talk about my friends like that!" Yamcha stood up and felt his head rush, the wine was really getting to him now. 

It was a knee jerk reaction to defend the friends he's known for so long, but if he was being honest with himself it was kind of half-hearted. Yamcha hated that he was doubting his friends, he knew they cared about him but years of playing second fiddle to everyone else in his friend group and being treated like a joke started to make him question them.

Had they been looking for him?

Did they even know he was even missing? 

He clenched his fist at the thought. 

Not to mention that despite initially being taken against his will . 

He hated that Freeza had a point, Hated that he said aloud every nagging doubt that was in mind. 

"Hahaha! you know, you're awfully cute when you're angry!"

"What?!"

\----

Messing with the human was too easy, he played into his hands like a damn fiddle.

Freeza never intended for it to go as far as it did, but he was remarkably handsome and the look on his face after that comment was priceless! 

How could he not?!

\----  
[Notes that I made for the fic not a continuation]  
  


Yamcha is taken by Freeza. 

Freeza tries to turn yamcha against his friends (and is somewhat successful)

  
  


3 years pass 

They develop a co-dependant relationship (not necessarily happy though), Yamcha is lonely and dependant on freeza for social activity. 

(Nobody's going to want to be friends with Freeza's new right-hand are they?)

Freeza is possessive because he's never been interested (friendship, romantic, etc) in anyone before and doesn't know how to act like a normal fucking person. 

Yamcha is sent on a mission and meets Cheelai and they develop a fast friendship bonding over shared life experiences. Yamcha opens about his relationship problems with Freeza and bitter about his friends not finding him. 

Freeza finds out, gets jealous and sends Cheelai on a mission with no way to return, she meets Broly and Paragus. 

(At least he didn't kill her right. Right?....)

Between their two busted ships they get one to work and fly to Earth.

Lets pretend that Paragus is an alright dude and doesn't have a bitch fit when he sees Vegeta and is also a good dad please?

They find Goku, and tell him about Yamcha. 

Turns out a year after he disappeared they got worried that they hadn't heard from him in a while and started to look for him, couldn't sense his energy and then decided to look for the Dragonballs, they asked:

"Where on Earth is Yamcha?" 

"Not on this world."

(Thanks for specifying on Earth... GOKU!!!! YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!)

They'd assumed he was dead. Oops.

Goku immediately instant transmissions to Yamcha, lucky he's on his own in a ship on a trade negotiation or something. They talk. And form a plan.

Yamcha needs time to think, he feels some sense of obligation to Freeza and gives him a warning/ultimatum. Stop purging planets or Goku will kill you(...idk). 

In a fit of pure rage Freeza tries to kill Yamcha, Goku Instant transmissions him back on Earth. They train in preparation for Freeza's arrival. Time skip.

The Z-fighters fight. Goku and Broly charge their final attacks. Freeza spots Yamcha and they lock eyes. Time freezes. Friendship, betrayal, heartbreak, forgiveness... all In one glance. 

"Im Sorry..." Yamcha mouths, unshed tears in his eyes. 

"Hm...what for? I was never going to change." Freeza thinks to himself. 

Freeza sighs in resignation and closes his eyes. Dead. 

  
  


\-----

I dont know what to put next. -shrug-

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirt back damn you!!!! Stop talking about baseball!!!
> 
> Its the after party for the tournament of power, Yamcha is about 90% sure Freeza is trying to flirt with him, but unwilling to risk it he talks about the one safe topic he can talk about. Baseball! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of inspired by the "I threw my panties at him and kept explaining god of war lore"

Freeza spotted Yamcha on his own thought he was cute, wanted to mess with him. Kicked puppy vibes.

Both drink champagne talk to each other. 

It started off innocently enough, asking what he did for a living, 'Baseball' was what he called it, not that he particularly cared he was just being polite and making small talk. But that just opened the floodgates to the most inane conversation he'd ever been forced to sit through.

40 minutes… 40 minutes of nothing but baseball and Freeza wasn't sure how much more he could take of this.

Using his tail, he grabs Yamcha by the ankle making him yelp in surprise and the chair drag on the floor as he pulled him forward. 

"Look, as engaging as this conversation has been right now let me put this in a way that you might understand." 

Freeza's tail slowly inches up Yamcha's leg, his trousers riding up and touching the warm skin underneath. 

"I was hoping we could touch first base…" he practically purred, Freeza lightly tracing a square on the table with his fingers as he talks "maybe stop at second for a little while…and if you're lucky, go for the homerun."

Freeza doesn't take his eyes off the humans as he talks, delightfully watching the gears in Yamcha's head turn and his face going a brighter shade of crimson as he processes whats just been said. 

"What do you say~." 

\---

Yamcha almost spat his champagne. 

  
That confirmed it. Freeza was definitely hitting on him. Yamcha has his suspicions of course he's not that stupid! If one of the most powerful and evil beings in the universe walked up to you, started subtly flirting with you and making small talk with you, you'd play dumb too. No matter how attractive they were! He reasoned to himself. 

Talking about baseball was usually the easiest way to bore people to back off. Freeza on the other hand, seemed to see it almost as a challenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask how freeza understands bases of romance terminology, I thought it was funny.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my tablet for over a month and I figured I may as well post it.
> 
> its unfinished, half baked and I won't be continuing it. I'm not really much of a writer and I have a crazy amount of respect for people that do it for a hobby!! I don't have the will power or patience for it 😂.
> 
> Posted my notes in there because why not. :P


End file.
